Beneath the Moonlight
by Doomsday Raven
Summary: Hollyleaf has returned to her Clan after living beneath the paws of her Clanmates. While strolling around the ThunderClan territory at night, she comes across a cat she wishes she didn't meet. One-shot, one-sided SolxHolly, slight FallenxHolly.


A black shape glided nimbly over the grass. Moonlight shone down; filtering through the leaves of the tree. The shape passed under a pool of moonlight; green eyes scanning the area. _It's good to finally be back. The grass, the scents, the sounds…how nostalgic. Lionblaze and Jayfeather were really relieved when I came back. And now, it's like…I never left._

"Oh Hollyleaf." A smooth voice meowed from behind her.

The ThunderClan warrior stiffened; her fur starting to bristle. She knew this voice. She didn't even need to see the cat; she recognized this voice all too well. Hollyleaf slowly turned; her black fur bristling. Out from the shadows, she recognized that pair of molted yellow eyes. A stocky, well-muscled, tortoiseshell tom slid out in to the pale light. His tail flicked and twitched as he took a few pawsteps closer to her.

Hissing, Hollyleaf's claws slid out; crouching; ready to spring. "What are you doing here Sol? I told you that if you come back, I'll kill you!"

"You won't kill me, will you, Hollyleaf?" Sol smirked. "You didn't kill me when I first came here to the lake, you didn't kill me when we met while you were away from the Clans, you didn't kill me when I betrayed your precious Clanmates, and you won't kill me now."

"Want to bet on that, you fox-hearted _traitor_?" She spat; her green eyes blazing with pure hatred. "I won't hesitate this time. I absolutely won't!"

"Oh really?" Sol slipped back in to the shadows, and at her side; his tail gently brushing down her spine. "Hey Hollyleaf, remember when we met that one time? Beneath the full moon? It was when you ran away from your warrior code, and from your Clanmates," He whispered in her ear. "I remember it very well. The way you looked at me—"

He was cut off when Hollyleaf lashed out at him angrily. "Don't come near me, fox-breath!" She snarled; tail lashing. "I don't know what I was thinking when I spent even a _moment_ with you! I hate you!"

"You don't really hate me, do you Hollyleaf?" He crooned. His yellow eyes bore in to her green ones, and he ruffled his long fur. "The way you looked at me on the moonlit night…your beautiful green eyes were full of _love_. Don't you remember how we felt? Hollyleaf, don't you understand? I'm in love with you."

"I don't want that love of yours." She growled. "And I don't love you. I hate you. I hate you, I hate you, I absolutely hate you!" Her claws made grooves in the soft forest floor, as she resisted the temptation of ripping the tom's throat out.

"I know everything about you. I can tell you anything you want. Remember when I predicted the sun would disappear? No one believed me, yet what I said was _true_. Hey Hollyleaf, did you know that my name means 'sun'?" Sol smiled.

"I don't give a measly mouse tail about what that name of yours means." She hissed. "All I care about is protecting my Clanmates from the likes of you."

"Me? But I did nothing, dear Hollyleaf."

"What are you talking about?" She spat. "You stole the sun, you took over ShadowClan, and you stroll around the territories of the Clans like your royalty! Not only that, you led an attack on ThunderClan through the cats of WindClan. You slimy, lowdown, mouse-brained idiot!"

"I did it all for you though, Hollyleaf." Sol mewed; sitting down. He curled his tail neatly around his paws as he stared at the black she-cat. "It was all for you."

"For me?" She repeated in fury. "Hurting the Clans? Attacking my Clanmates? Trying to destroy the warrior code? How is that for me?"

"It was to show your leader your potential as a warrior, and to show the Clan how trustworthy you are; so they'll welcome you back to ThunderClan." Sol explained with a grin.

"I don't need your help. I was fine without you."

"Really Hollyleaf? Were you really?"

"Yes. I was just fine. You took the credit for saving Cherrypaw and Molepaw. You couldn't even fight against me when you led WindClan through the tunnels! You're a pathetic, worthless excuse for a cat," She snarled. "It's not the Clans fault that you couldn't become a warrior. It was your own fault; you have zero skills in fighting and you wouldn't be able to hunt a mouse; even if it was trapped right in front of you. You are _no_ warrior, Sol."

"I vowed revenge, but whenever I look at you, my dearest, I realize that I can't harm a hair on you. I love you too much."

Hollyleaf's unsheathed claws dug into the earth. Her tail lashed as she bolted forward and slashed her claws down Sol's muzzle. "Silence! I will not allow you to stay in the lake territories anymore," Her green eyes narrowed into glowing slits. "I may have loved you before. I won't deny it. But after what you did…after what you did to my Clanmates…I won't forgive you. All my affection for you vanished completely. I can't stand you. Get out of my sight."

Sol stared at her with his pale yellow eyes. A drop of blood dripped from the scratch on his muzzle; but he simply stared at her. "Hollyleaf, come with me."

"No."

"Come with me. A life without you means nothing to me."

"I don't care. I belong here; not with a fox-hearted traitor."

"I love you though. You are mine."

"You're always like that. You sweet talk your way into Clans and into the lives are innocent cats. Just like the cats from the Twolegplace. Jingo, Hussar, Speckle, Pod, Fritz and Jet…it was because of you that their friends were killed by the dogs."

"It wasn't my fault," Sol mewed innocently. "It was their choice."

"Speckle was in love with you. And you just left."

Sol shrugged. "I didn't return her feelings. It isn't my fault that I loved you rather than her."

"If I did come with you, you'd leave me when it suited you. You can't love, can you?" She hissed.

"I can love. I love _you_. Only you, Hollyleaf. We'd have a wonderful life together. Can't you imagine it?"

Hollyleaf turned away from him and melted away into the shadows. "If you can defeat me in a battle, then I'll go with you. If I defeat you, then you will never come here again." Her meow sounded from the shadows around him.

"A fight beneath the moonlight? How romantic. I accept." Sol meowed; standing up and ruffling his fur. He unsheathed his claws and waited for the she-cat to appear. A stinging pain shot through his body when he felt claws rake down his hind leg. Sol whirled around to see Hollyleaf leap back into the darkness.

"You really are a terrible fighter." Hollyleaf sneered; shooting out from the side and ramming into the sturdy tortoiseshell and white tom. The lean black-furred she-cat knocked Sol down and grinned down at him.

"The battle isn't done yet." Sol rolled over and rose back up to his paws; his tail lashing. He lashed out at her; and Hollyleaf ducked. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as she struck the tom's already-bleeding muzzle with her paw.

"Blunt-clawed tom!" She taunted. _Taunt him, get him angry. Anger will blind his movements; and I'll win the battle in one more attack_.

Sol crouched and leaped at her; snarling. Hollyleaf sprang out of the way and whipped around to see Sol crash to the ground. The ThunderClan warrior darted over to the tom and placed a paw at Sol's throat; her claws pricking at his flesh. "Game over. I win," Hollyleaf meowed triumphantly. She turned away from him and began padding away towards the ThunderClan camp. "Now leave. It's against the warrior code for me to kill you. But if you come back and try to hurt my Clanmates, I won't hesitate to claw your throat out."

"Wait, Hollyleaf!" Sol called. "I love you. I really love you. Not even your threats will keep me away."

"I have someone that I love, Sol," Hollyleaf meowed. "You know our deal. Leave." Hollyleaf looked up at Silverpelt in thought. _Fallen Leaves…where is it that you dwell? Will I see you when I join the stars? _Her eyes widened when she saw a faint outline of a ginger tom with white patches, a white muzzle and green eyes in front of her. "Fallen…Leaves…!" Hollyleaf took a step towards the ghostly tom.

Fallen Leaves smiled at her. "Hollyleaf. I'm happy that you were able to return to your Clan. When you join the Clan in the stars, I will meet you there," He bounded to her, and touched his nose to hers. "Hollyleaf…I will pray for your happiness." Hollyleaf drank in the scent of the Ancient cat. Her green eyes closed, and when she opened them again, the tom was gone; leaving only his scent in his wake.

* * *

_**A/N: **__It's been a while since I've uploaded a fanfic! This one was originally going to be a SolxHolly fanfic, but then I read Hollyleaf's Story. I'll admit, I started this fanfic probably a few months ago; and I left in unfinished. I then found it in my unfinished folder, and I completed it! Yay~ I do not own Warriors. I hope you enjoy!_


End file.
